


Любовь по-волчьи

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: — Разговор короткий. Все отметили, как ты хорошо работаешь. Да и не только в нашем участке заметили повышение раскрываемости. Поэтому было принято решение увеличить штат ликанов, — он сказал совершенно будничным тоном, словно не преподнес Коннору новость, перевернувшую всю его жизнь в единый миг.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 20





	Любовь по-волчьи

В полицейском участке был самый обычный рабочий день. Все шумели, разговаривали, кто-то на ресепшене грубо требовал немедленно провести его к офицеру. Пахло людьми, во всех проявлениях этого запаха: будь то пот, шампунь, духи, паршивый дезодорант, порошок, или тяжелый дух алкоголя и сигарет. К этим запахам примешивался терпкий аромат кофе, сэндвичей, разогретых макарон с сыром, едкой мятной жвачки и чьего-то ужина с чесноком и карри. Коннор почти даже определил, кто из полицейских баловался вчера индийской едой, как по нежным ушам резанул зычный голос Капитана, перекрывая весь остальной шум:

— Коннор! В мой кабинет, живо!

Распахнув блаженно закрытые до этого глаза, Коннор незамедлительно подскочил с места, не успев даже толком осознать, что происходит. Едва не зацепившись о собственный стул, он все же поймал себя и выпрямился, стараясь сохранить хоть остатки гордости. Сопровождаемый смешками коллег до самого кабинета начальника, он заметил, что Лейтенанта Андерсона нет на месте, хотя он уже пришел на работу и не уезжал пока ни на какие вызовы. Возможно, он уже был в кабинете Фаулера, за затемненным стеклом, отчего проскользнула испуганная мысль, что он вчера где-то накосячил и Лейтенант остался недоволен совместной работой.

Коннор остановился перед самым кабинетом, быстро поправляя униформу. Сглотнул, ощущая как давит на горло ошейник — очевидный признак того, что он нервничал. Постучал костяшками раз, второй, и только после этого открыл дверь, заходя внутрь небольшого помещения.

— Садись, — без особых церемоний приказал Капитан, и Коннор опасливо глянул на Лейтенанта, который все же действительно оказался тут.

Когда тот не выказал никаких возражений, и вообще не изменился в лице, продолжая сидеть со скрещенными на груди руками, Коннор отодвинул второй стул.

— Да не ссы ты, садись уже! — Громыхнул Лейтенант и Коннор вздрогнул от неожиданности, а после — поспешил упасть на край стула, стараясь не вызывать больше гнева в свою сторону.

Год работы в полиции, а он все еще не понимал, что происходит в голове этого громадного человека от которого постоянно пахло спиртным. Хотя и вины Коннора в этом не было, ведь Лейтенант впервые взял его с собой на вызов буквально вчера, все остальное время делая вид, что у них не существует Сотрудника Особого Назначения.

Капитан только глянул косо на Андерсона, а затем перевел взгляд на Коннора.

— Разговор короткий. Все отметили, как ты хорошо работаешь. Да и не только в нашем участке заметили повышение раскрываемости. Поэтому было принято решение увеличить штат ликанов, — он сказал совершенно будничным тоном, словно не преподнес Коннору новость, перевернувшую всю его жизнь в единый миг.

— Правда?!

— Сиди, щенок, — осадил его Лейтенант, неожиданно усмехаясь со стороны. Но Коннор даже не обратил внимания на обидное прозвище, заставляя себя сесть ровно и не ерзать на месте от радости.

— Правда. Через неделю уже будет новенький — покажешь ему, что к чему, и наконец-то передохнешь сам, — Капитан словно и не заметил его слишком радостного поведения. — А пока изволь покинуть кабинет и работать в том же темпе.

— Так точно, сэр! — Моментально вскочив, Коннор уж было рванул к двери, как его совершенно неожиданно окликнул Лейтенант.

— Эй, Коннор! Не говори пока другим, и чтобы через двадцать минут был на парковке.

Не веря своим ушам, Коннор обернулся на него и, кивнув, вышел из кабинета, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.

— Что такое, песик, наругали?

И конечно же, его поход к Капитану вызвал недюжий интерес у местного говнюка по имени Гэвин Рид. В любое другое время Коннор бы просто показал ему средний палец и пошел заниматься своими делами, но в этот раз он был настолько ошарашен, что отрицательно покачал головой.

— Лейтенант сказал быть на парковке через двадцать минут, — он ответил и поднял руку к ошейнику, касаясь висящего на нем треугольного жетона. — Поездка за кофе отменяется.

— Охренеть, снова? — Рид аж присвистнул, оглядывая Коннора с ног до головы. Явно тот выглядел достаточно жалко, потому что он в итоге вздохнул и махнул на него рукой. — Хрен с тобой, блохастый. Тина! Ты поедешь со мной за дозой?

— От вонючего слышу, — Коннор все же не выдержал и по-ребячески фыркнул в ответ, и направился к своему столу в дальнем углу, стараясь хоть немного привести нервы в порядок перед поездкой.

***

Позевывая широко раскрытым ртом, Коннор завалился в ванную, совершенно не стесняясь полоски света под дверью. Живя всю жизнь с братом и постоянно оголяясь на работе, он давно потерял все понятия стыда и позора, а у самого Коллина их, казалось, не было отродясь. Что и следовало доказать — совершенно голый брат, если не считать обязательно для зарегистрированных ликанов ошейника, никак не отреагировал на вторжение, продолжая массажными движениями наносить на лицо густую маску, от которой почему-то пахло свежими огурцами. Втянув носом воздух, Коннор моргнул несколько раз, и все же передумал спрашивать. Вместо этого он подлез к Коллину под руку и принялся чистить зубы, периодически поглядывая в зеркало и ища от скуки отличия между ними. Игра выходила занятная, ведь родившись идентичными близнецами, отличались они максимум шрамами.

— Ты сегодня рано, — первым нарушил молчание Коллин, упершись локтем о плечо Коннора. Закончив наносить маску, он нашел в отражении идентичные своим глаза Коннора и комично поиграл бровями.

Слишком сонный для полноценной улыбки, Коннор только выдохнул громко, и вынул зубную щетку изо рта, сплевывая пену в умывальник.

— Сегодня раньше приехать надо, приводят второго ликана.

— Серьезно? У вас будет два оборотня в участке? — От таких новостей Коллин заметно оживился. — А ну-ка, все подробности.

— Сам не знаю. Просто сказали, что ликан.

— Жаль, я уж было надеялся, что ты наладишь свою личную жизнь.

— Ты бы лучше за своей следил, — Коннор невольно заворчал, когда тот коснулся неприятной темы. Хотя чего там следить, Коллину повезло работать хостом в тематическом кафе, где просто отбоя не было от девушек всех возрастов заинтересованных в его узле. Хоть каждый день приводи домой новую, что тот одно время и делал, пока не надоело.

— Не могу, пока ты не бросишь неблагодарную полицию и не присоединишься ко мне, — прекрасно зная свое преимущество, Коллин широко усмехнулся, показывая крепкие белые зубы. — Переходи на темную сторону, будем клеить девушек на близнецов.

— Я гей, — Коннор сухо отчеканил и ткнул его пальцем в ребра. Дернувшись от щекотки, Коллин отстранился, но не потерял боевой настрой.

— Тогда парочки? Ну же, словно я не знаю, как ты подушки членом терзаешь…

— Ну все, засранец, — выключив воду, Коннор бросил щетку в раковину и зарычал. Не дожидаясь дальнейших действий, оценив лишь низкий утробный звук и ментоловую пену у оскаленного рта, Коллин со смехом рванул из ванны. — А ну, иди сюда! Я сейчас тебе покажу подушки!

***

Капитан Фаулер что-то говорил. Его губы на границе зрения шевелились, словно в замедленной съемке проговаривая слова, но ни единое не долетало до ушей Коннора. Все, что существовало для него в этот момент — был молодой крупный ликан, стоящий прямо перед ним, выпрямив спину и выпятив мощную грудь, сложив руки за спиной, — все как учили в полицейской академии. Одетый в такую же форму, как Коннор, с таким же мягким ошейником на горле, и, Селена его забери, с практически таким же лицом. Хоть пах по-другому, полевыми травами и сладким дезодорантом, на том уже спасибо.

— Ты из какого клана? — невольно сорвалось с губ, и новичок удивленно моргнул, закрывая на мгновение голубые глаза. А затем в одно мгновение нахмурился, откровенно набычившись.

— Я укушенный, — последовал грубый ответ и Коннор невольно поджал плечи.

Очень неловко получилось. А ведь он серьезно на мгновение подумал, что встретил какого-то младшего брата из клана. Черт его знает, сколько детей успели наплодить родители с тех пор, как он и Коллин получили регистрацию и переехали в город.

— Коннор, я сказал показать Рику его место, а не играть в двадцать один вопрос, — подключился к диалогу Капитан и Коннор поспешно кивнул, стараясь не сгореть со стыда.

— Да, сэр. Рик? Иди за мной.

Стараясь убраться из-под недовольно взгляда Капитана, Коннор поспешил выйти из кабинета и поскорее пройти в свой угол. Их, угол, если быть точными. Сзади послышались тяжелые шаги, означая, что новенький решил послушаться, несмотря на очевидную обиду. И Коннор даже не мог удивляться такому поведению — кому захочется работать вместе с ярым классистом? Не восемнадцатый век на дворе.

— Прости, я ничего не имел в виду, когда спросил… — Коннор обернулся на Рика, чудом не налетая на чей-то пустой стул. — Когда спросил про клан. Просто тебя реально легко принять как кого-то из моей семьи.

— Проехали, — тот просто буркнул, но немного расслабился. Скользнул взглядом по пустому помещению, прежде чем спросить:

— Не слишком мы рано?

— Рано, но сегодня твой первый рабочий день. Я должен успеть тебе все показать до начала смены. — Коннор поморщился, не зная как дальше объяснить ситуацию. — Дел очень много, а нас только двое. Будешь нарасхват буквально с первой же минуты.

— Тут настолько все плохо? — Голубые глаза удаленно расширились. Неужели сам не знал, какая ситуация в полиции? Или ему попросту не сказали, чтобы не сбежал с первого же экзамена?

— Очень, — со вздохом огорчил Рика Коннор, и наконец-то остановился перед их столами. — Вот тут зона Особого Назначения. Это твое место, мое напротив.

Рик остановился, разглядывая идентичные столы, на которых стояли идентичные терминалы. Только один был завален блокнотами и разной канцелярий, и прятался за табличкой «сов Штерн», а второй — идеально чистый, подготовленный для «сов Нове».

— Так ты Штерн? — в голосе Рика послышался хорошо спрятанный интерес. Хорошо, но недостаточно, чтобы наученный жизнью Коннор его не заметил и не глянул на него, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

— Как ты видишь. Только я давно не имею отношения к своему клану.

— Решил, что лучше быть свободным городским волком, чем принцем в глубоком лесу? — Рик хмыкнул и наклонился заглядывая в шкафчики своего стола, обнаруживая все то, что положил туда Коннор: пару блокнотов, ручки, да приветственную чашку с логотипом участка.

— Что-то вроде того. А ты явно подкован вопросах территории и иерархии.

Все знали, что Штерны являются одним из правящих кланов Мичигана. Но только самые наученные знали, что клан властвует над лесными зонами и на дух не переносит города, что было одновременно и его силой, и слабостью.

— Не подумай, ничего такого, — явно заметив, как Коннор напрягся, Рик поспешил закрыть шкафчик и выпрямился, обезоруживающе улыбаясь, хотя улыбка эта не коснулась светлых глаз. — Я всего два года оборотень, но опасно не знать, кто за что и кем погоняет.

— Разве? А ведь люди обычно довольствуются тем, что увидели в каком-то сериале, — Коннор хитро прищурил глаза и жестом поманил Рика за собой. — Идем, покажу все остальное.

— Ох, но мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, насколько все в реальности сложнее, чем в сериале, — выдохнул Рик, снова послушно идя следом.

Коннор бы даже сказал «пиздец как сложнее», в очередной раз радуясь тому, что девять лет назад эффективно исключил себя из этой паутины. Жаль только, что он активно старался не использовать бранную речь.

***

Полгода пролетели словно на едином дыхании. Как Коннор и обещал — Рик был совершенно нарасхват и встречались они максимум за своими столами, когда их смены более-менее пересекались. Тем не менее, даже этого хватило, чтобы поверхностное знакомство переросло в дружбу, и даже нечто более серьезное со стороны Коннора. К счастью, или к сожалению, Рик не показывал обратной заинтересованности, а их волчьи сущности довольствовались нейтралитетом без явной иерархии.

Только вот это все равно было чертовски тяжело. Видеть, наблюдать, хотеть и точно знать, что тебе ничего не отвалится. Вот и сейчас, стоило Коннору почувствовать в воздухе тяжелый запах второго ликана — он едва удержался от того, чтобы призывно откинуться в рабочем кресле, выставляя напоказ обтянутый униформой поджарый живот. Позволил себе только оторвать взгляд от терминала, на котором печатал отчет, и проследить за тем, как Рик устало маневрировал между столами к своему стулу, да рухнул туда, как подкошенный.

— Тяжелый день?

— Тяжелое все, — простонал в ответ Рик, и закрыл глаза, словно был уже не в силах держать их открытыми. — Двойная смена.

Коннор присвистнул и уперся локтями в стол, разглядывая его повнимательнее. Одна смена с несколькими обращениями туда-обратно была болезненной каторгой, которую перевешивали только деньги и социальный пакет. Но две подряд? Теперь понятно, почему Рик выглядел так, словно пробежал два сверхмарафона подряд без капли воды и минуты отдыха.

— Сколько тебе осталось?

— Четыре часа…

Сморщив нос и прикинув в уме пару вещей, Коннор вздохнул и заглянул в свою чашку. Та встретила его толстым слоем чайного налета и ни единой каплей влаги. Взвесив все за, против, и порыв предательского сердца, он встал и, схватив чашку Рика, направился на кухню. Набрав там воды из кулера — немного горячей, много холодной, получая жидкий экстракт прохладного блаженства, — Коннор поспешил вернуться. Одним взглядом внушая Миллеру, благослови Селена его доброту, что справится на этот раз сам, он поставил чашку рядом с Риком, вырвав его из полудремы (больше похожей на кому) неожиданным звуком.

— Коннор? — тот оторопело спросил, задирая верхнюю губу в предупреждении, явно не оценив то, как Коннор строго над ним навис.

— Выпей, а то у тебя губы суше Сахары, — не оставаясь в долгу, и совсем не показывая, что разглядывал тонкие губы Рика, Коннор обнажил свои аккуратные клыки и легонько клацнул ими, одновременно кладя ладонь на широкое плечо. Кто-то сбоку громко охнул, совершенно неправильно понимания их жесты, но его тут же зашикали. Потому что, конечно же, никто не собирался дать двум ликанам немного уединения. Серьезно, полицейский участок иногда напоминал реалити-шоу в детском саду.

К счастью, Рик тоже выбрал игнорирование движухи за спиной Коннора и взял со стола чашку. Моргнул несколько раз, словно не до конца осознавая подходящее, а затем охнул и присосался к краю, заставляя Коннора поморщится в непроизвольной эмпатии. Загоняли так загоняли, наверное надо стоит попросить у Капитана еще одну лекцию по правильной работе с напарником-ликаном. Но это откладывалось на потом — едва дождавшись, пока Рик допьет и поставит чашку обратно, Коннор подхватил его под локоть и уперся пятками в пол, заставляя встать с недовольным взрыком.

— Коннор, какого черта?..

Несмотря на вопрос, Рик не стал сопротивляться, а возможно у него реально не осталось сил даже не это. Только привалился немалым весом на плечо, и зашевелил ногами, безропотно идя в сторону комнаты отдыха.

— Я прикрою тебя на пару часов, — Коннор пообещал, усаживая Рика на единственный диван подходящий ему по росту и зарылся в карман, ища там одну из самых ценных своих вещей. — Поспи, потом напишешь отчеты.

— Поспи? Тут?

— Держи.

Ответом Коннора на вполне правильный вопрос послужила пара затычек в уши. Ведь даже в лучшие дни в участке было слишком шумно для ликанов, несмотря на все старания коллег. Задержанные, посетители, пострадавшие всегда приносили с собой лишние децибелы. От которых магически спасала лежащая теперь у Рика на ладони пара зеленых штучек, крайне интересной формы.

— Черт, — Рик удивленно уставился на них, а затем поднял взгляд на Коннора. — Они же дорогущие.

— Лейтенант подарил, — Коннор ответил, и улыбнулся, когда Рик вопросительно задрал брови. — Ага, сказал что это его старая пара, которой он давно не пользуется.

— Лейтенант когда-то пользовался специализированными берушами для ликанов?

— Ага, совершенно новыми к тому же. Но я решил не уточнять. Сам знаешь, какой он бывает вспыльчивый.

Рик глянул на беруши еще разок, а затем фыркнул с улыбкой и поспешил заткнуть ими уши. Как только он оказался отрезан от подавляющего большинства звуков, его лицо расслабилось из будничной хмурости в мягкую сонливость, и Коннор непостижимым образом влюбился в него чуточку сильнее.

— Спасибо… — Пробормотал Рик и тут же завалился на бок, старательно вытягиваясь на диване и закрывая глаза без единой задней мысли.

Поражаясь его доверию, Коннор фыркнул сам и легко прижал пальцы к его плечу, показывая в ответ свою благодарность. Ожидаемо скоро, Рик обмяк, провалившись в глубокий сон, оставляя Коннора наедине со своими сложными чувствами.

***

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как Коннор начал делиться своими берушами с Риком, прежде чем они впервые оказались вместе на одном выезде. Несмотря на далеко не радостную причину, сердце Коннора быстрее билось в предвкушении наконец-то пробежаться вместе с Риком. И в этом нельзя было винить лишь чувства Коннора: интерес к волчьей форме Рика появился задолго до влюбленности. Насколько он большой? Какого окраса? Как хорошо Рик контролирует себя? А главное — сработаются ли они вместе, как часть одной стаи, без четкого вожака? Потому что все догадки Коннора на эту тему до сих пор оставались лишь догадками.

Теперь же… После короткого брифа Коннор поспешно раздевался, спрятавшись во благо других за служебную машину Гэвина. Он вообще не испытывал стыда за свое тело и мог делать это хоть прилюдно, но Лейтенант часто ругался и требовал «хоть как-то спрятать свою жопу, пока все тут не ослепли». Рик, который большую часть своей жизни провел человеком и все еще мыслил человеческими категориями приличия, едва ютился на заднем сидении той же машины.

В итоге, Коннор быстрее Рика оказался полностью голым под еще довольно теплым сентябрьским ветром. Не желая его беспокоить, он вздохнул полной грудью, улавливая сначала лишь терпкий запах горелого табака от двух полицейских справа. «Ее родители реально ждали три дня, чтобы сообщить?», поймали его чуткие уши, как и последовавший ответ: «Да, черт бы их побрал. Неужели так сложно понять, что надо немедленно сообщать о пропаже?». Но затем ветер сменился, и воздух стремительно наполнился запахом ликанов с других участков, а под всеми ними — влажной травяной прелостью пробился запах возвышающегося стеной леса. Когда же он, рожденный в непролазной чаще, в последний раз покидал уют бетонных джунглей?..

За спиной хлопнула дверца машины, отвлекая от неожиданной ностальгии. Поспешив обернуться, Коннор старательно держал свои глаза на уровне груди Рика. Только и это оказалось рискованным ходом, потому что тот явно не забывал посещать качалку и Коннору потребовалось вся его сила воли, чтобы удержать жалобные поскуливания внутри. За что, Селена, Владычица Луны и Праматерь всех ликанов, послала ему такое тяжкое испытание?

У самого же Рика очевидно не было проблем чтобы окинуть Коннора взглядом, а затем нагло улыбнуться и сказать:

— Я честно думал, он будет больше.

Выбирая между тем, чтобы сгореть от желания, сгореть от стыда, или показать Рику средний палец, Коннор выбрал очевидный третий вариант.

Отвернувшись, чтобы не давать больше повода для шуток, Коннор задрал голову и медленно вдохнул, мысленно взывая к сгустку первобытных эмоций глубоко в себе. Охотничий азарт, дикая энергия, разрывающие грудь инстинкты, и глубокий, глубокий голод — все то, из чего состояла его волчья суть. Две половины целого на единый миг вышли из баланса и схлестнулись друг с другом в борьбе зверя и человека. Закружились в танце, кружа голову, ослепляя всеми чувствами сразу — и снова слились воедино, проходясь по телу обжигающей волной. Треснула первая кость, сухо и громко, словно выстрел, и Коннор сцепил зубы, сдерживая стон. За первой каскадом последовали другие, меняясь, увеличиваясь, выпирая гротескно из-под опасно натянувшейся кожи. А затем адская боль и зуд перекинулись и на нее, подчиняя трансформации, переплавляя под желания вставшего во главе волка. Упав на колени, Коннор зарылся черными когтями в землю и хрипло отхаркнул выпавшие под неимоверным давлением человеческие зубы. Всхлипнул, едва не закусывая язык совершенно новыми клыками, когда огонь в теле достиг своего предела и вырвался наружу густым покровом меха. Все еще слепой и глухой от трансформации, Коннор поднялся на ноги, упираясь ладонью о капот машины, чтобы поднять неожиданно ставшее массивным тело. Он несколько раз сипло вдохнул, а затем задрал узкую морду к пасмурному небу и послал в него свой вой. Протяжный ответ раздался слева, затем справа, сливаясь в многоголосый хор охоты. И наконец-то сзади послышался всхлип и надрывное завывание совсем молодого волка.

Оскалив в улыбке острые зубы, Коннор обернулся и навострил с интересом длинные уши. Как он и подозревал, в таком виде Рик был заметно меньше — слишком мало времени прошло с тех пор как вирус ликантропии проник в его кровь, и его зверь не успел попросту вырасти. Но даже так, белый ликан возвышался горой над машиной и затихшими людьми-напарниками, поджав в подчинении короткий хвост.

Довольный признанием своего главенства, Коннор легонько куснул его, почти над самым ошейником, фыркнув громко в грубый мех на шее. А затем поймал в отражении окна машины янтарное свечение собственных глаз на черной звериной морде и отряхнулся всем телом, издавая при этом для людей короткий призывный «йип».

— Черт, я никогда к этому не привыкну, — громко проворчал Лейтенант отмирая, и обошел машину вместе с Ридом, держа в руках явно давно не стиранную футболку. — У девочки с пеленок нянька-ликан, так что она к вам привычная, но все равно попытайтесь ее не напугать, ладно?

Коннор взрыкнул тихо, показывая свое согласие, и подошел ближе, утыкаясь носом в розовую ткань. Лейтенант, конечно, держался молодцом, но по глубоким морщинам между бровей, было понятно, как он беспокоится. Лес — не место для человеческого ребенка. Уж точно не три дня без подготовки. Наверное, Коннор никогда не поймет, почему человеческие подростки так склонны убегать из дома после каждой ссоры с родителями.

Фыркнув, чтобы прочистить нос, Коннор опустился на все четыре конечности, готовясь к бегу, и сделал несколько шагов к лесу. Там он остановился и обернулся, поджидая Рика. Тот без колебаний уже обнюхивал футболку, впитывая в себя запах «жертвы».

— Хорохорился ты как мужик, а если посмотреть — так ты совсем крошечный, — ехидно пробормотал Рид, закуривая новую сигарету, и уши Рика недовольно припали к голове. Даже Коннор невольно оскалил клыки. — Выходит, ты у нас сучка в отделе?

— Гэвин, совсем с головой не дружишь? — Лейтенант осадил его, нервно поглядывая с одного на другого, но выдержки у Рика было достаточно чтобы вздохнуть и спокойно отряхнуться.

Он как и Коннор опустился на четвереньки и начал обходить людей. А затем неожиданно встал как вкопанный и словно в замедленной съемке задрал на Рида заднюю лапу.

Вопль человека был настолько громким, что на него изумленно ответило аж три соседних ликана.

***

Что получится, если в равной степени смешать адреналин от трансформации, ликование от успешной совместной охоты (маленького голодного человечка доставили плачущим родителями прямо в руки), радость от небольшой игры со временной стаей после всего, и поместить все в уединенную раздевалку? Небольшую, но с хорошей звукоизоляцией, куда ни один человек не сунется без приглашения?

Секс. Грязный, жаркий, животный секс.

Стоило им хоть немного прийти в себя, привыкнуть к человеческой коже, как они вцепились друг в друга, без разбора целуя и кусая раскрытыми ртами. Подскальзываясь на толстом ковре из выпавшей шерсти, они сдвинулись к шкафчикам, и одно за другим — и Коннор оказался прижатым грудью к холодной металлической дверце, выгнув призывно спину, пока Рик двигался короткими грубыми толчками между его сжатых вместе бедер, скользя снизу по поджатой в возбуждении мошонке и стоящему члену.

И неважно, что в момент трансформации Коннор стал вожаком в участке, неважно, что Рик не был геем. Под действием животного гона и радости хотелось просто трахаться. Грубо, без разбора, не стесняясь своей силы.

Рик толкнулся сильнее и подхватил Коннора под грудь, сжимая ладонью его горло.

Коннор жалобно захныкал, хватая собственный член и надрачивая его без какого-либо ритма.

Рик скользнул зубами по плечу, невыносимо дразня возможностью укуса, но только застонал, низко и утробно.

Коннор крепче сжал бедра, чувствуя как влажный от смазки узел Рика начал стремительно набухать.

Калейдоскоп движений и желаний, которые короткими вспышками регистрировались в мозгу. Рабы своих желаний, они сплелись в удовольствии, каждый получая свое. Задыхаясь, постанывая, даже вскрикивая, пока оба одновременно не сломались. Сперма Рика брызнула на пол, а затем потекла по бедрам Коннора. Его же — попала на дверцу и сжатую крепко на головке ладонь Рика.

Пытаясь отдышаться и не упасть лицом прямо в пол, Коннор сдавил бедрами узел Рика, готовясь простоять так еще несколько минут, как тот неожиданно отпрянул. Удивленно оглянувшись, Коннор успел увидеть секундное выражение боли на лице Рика — без поддержки узел резко рванул весь член вниз. А затем оно сменилось паникой, и под волной вины Коннор моментально забыл о приятном.

— Рик, все хорошо…

— Хорошо?! Коннор, мы же только что…

— Это бывает после охоты, — Коннор вздохнул, стараясь держаться спокойно ради Рика. — Это не значит, что ты резко стал геем, просто гормоны…

— Что значит резко стал? Коннор, я с рождения гей! А ты…

Коннор едва не врезался лицом в дверцу шкафчика, пытаясь как можно скорее обернуться на Рика.

— Что ты только что сказал?

— Что я гей! — Рик зашипел, выглядя так, словно весь его мир рухнул в единый момент. — И я воспользовался тобой! Я же знаю, что тебе не нравятся мужчины!

— С… С чего ты это взял? — заикаясь, Коннор спросил у него, у зачесал мокрые от пота волосы назад.

— Ты постоянно флиртуешь с девушками, Капитан Неочевидность! Зачем ты вообще…

— Затем, что я с ними просто разговариваю, — Коннор поднял голос и подошел к нему, не давая убежать в другой угол раздевалки. — А флиртую — только с тобой.

— Со мной?.. — Рик опешил так же, как Коннор за мгновение до этого. Моргнул несколько раз, а затем зажмурился и рассмеялся, закрывая лицо ладонью. — О Боже, ты серьезно?..

— Серьезнее не бывает. И я понимаю, что тебе не нравлюсь, но чтобы настолько! — Коннор возмущенно вскинул руки и тут же ойкнул, когда Рик неожиданно сжал его в объятьях, крепко прижимая к груди. Даже слишком крепко.

— Ты мне нравишься, Коннор. Очень сильно.

Коннор замер, впитывая его слова, а затем громко фыркнул, безвольно обмякая.

— Мы — дебилы.

***

«Что гомо-ликаны приносят с собой на второе свидание? — Грузовик с вещами». Примерно так и звучала старая бородатая шутка в своей последней ипостаси. Изначально, она была и про людей, но те, к счастью, со временем устаканились, получили больше возможностей и начали встречаться в более размеренной манере. А вот к редким гомосексуальным ликанам шутка прилипла, как банный лист к загадочному месту. Из-за сожительства в голове животного и человеческого, им все так же было сложно подыскать себе пару, а когда чудо случалось — свадьба была лишь вопросом времени. Ведь если люди могли ошибиться друг в друге, то ликаны, словно настоящие волки, вынюхивали друг друга издалека и создавали пары на всю жизнь.

Вот так и их роман, начавшийся с признания, полного взаимных, но долгое время неразделенных по причине идиотизма чувств, расцвел буквально за несколько недель. А уже через месяц Рик вешал свои рубашки в их общий шкаф. С Коллином, к счастью, проблем не оказалось. Даже наоборот — эти двое снюхались так быстро, что Коннор начал опасаться подколов с их стороны. Но, кажись, обошлось и тут.

Но дверь в квартиру он все равно открыл с опаской, заглядывая внутрь и втягивая носом воздух. Пахло точно так же, как и перед их уходом на свидание, а значит — Коллин был ещё на работе или развлекался в клубе. Выдохнув, Коннор тут же открыл дверь пошире и шагнул внутрь, начиная разуваться.

— Чисто, — Рик тоже принюхался за его спиной, а затем нагло поймал за бедра и сжал. — Кино и пицца отменяются?

— М-м-м, — вздрогнув, Коннор повертел немного задом, и тут же выскользнул из рук Рика, направляясь к спальне. — Увы, придется сразу перейти к десерту.

Улыбнувшись короткому смешку за спиной, Коннор переступил порог их комнаты, пахнущей пряно и терпко, как настоящее логово, и с большим удовольствием стащил с себя футболку. Тут же вздрогнул, когда обнаженной кожи боков коснулись горячие пальцы, лаская и разминая мышцы.

— Мне очень нравится идея десерта, — выдохнул Рик прямо на шею Коннора, заставляя почувствовать мурашки на коже.

— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, — Коннор с трудом сказал и едва не заскулил, когда Рик исчез из-за спины. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз, пользуясь моментом, чтобы раздеться.

Щелкнул замок — и в следующий миг Коннор с писком взлетел в воздух, оказавшись целиком в мощных руках Рика. Он было раскрыл рот, не зная то ли отругать за испуг, то ли рассмеяться, но Рик и тут не дал ему выбора, целуя глубоко и жадно. Теряя голову, Коннор сжал его плечи и низко застонал, жмуря глаза от удовольствия.

Он даже не заметил, как оказался на кровати. Понял это только тогда, когда Рик отстранился и поднялся над ним, снимая толстовку вместе с нижней майкой. Выставляя напоказ восхитительный рельеф живота, к которому Коннор тут же прижал ладони. В ответ Рик мягко взрыкнул и толкнулся, припечатывая зад Коннора откровенно стоящим даже через джинсы членом. А затем отбросил верхнюю одежду и едва ли не сорвал с Коннора трусы.

В воздухе густо запахло возбужденным мускусом, и Коннор зашипел, когда холодный воздух коснулся его эрекции. Обменявшись с Риком быстрыми голодными взглядами, он едва успел схватиться за изголовье кровати, прежде чем тот подхватил его под зад, отрывая от одеяла, и невообразимым движением заглотил член по самый узел. Да, Коннор знал, что был меньше Рика, и что у того достаточно опыта на такие и еще более серьезные фокусы с узлом, но каждый раз вид этого возбуждал до безумия. А потом до сознания доходили ощущения, горячие и мокрые, и Коннор уже не мог смотреть. Жмурясь, он низко стонал и выгибался, раздвигал бедра, безумно желая кончить просто вот так, прижимая узел к покрасневшим губам Рика.

Но сегодня этому было не суждено случиться. Выбив из Коннора весь боевой дух, Рик выпустил его изо рта, заставляя хныкать от потери, и скатился с кровати, спеша одновременно раздеться и достать из тумбочки смазку. Джинсы полетели в одну сторону, носки в другую, затем едва не навернувшись из-за трусов Коннора, Рик добыл смазку и бросил ее на кровать. Не дожидаясь его, Коннор схватил тюбик, щедро налил холодной жидкости на ладонь, и сразу направил ее к своему заду, второй рукой бездумно массируя набухший узел. Первое касание к анусу было до дрожи холодным, но смазка быстро нагрелась от разгоряченной кожи, помогая расслабиться и ввести первый палец. Рик хрипло вздохнул совсем рядом, и Коннор глянул на него, улыбнулся гордо от того, каким растрепанным тот был, шальным от возбуждения. И как горячо светились его глаза в темноте комнаты, словно он был готов вот-вот обратиться от одного желания загнать свой член внутрь.

Втянув носом его тяжелый возбужденный запах, Коннор поспешил добавить второй палец. Он отпустил свой член и протянул Рику ладонь, пытаясь привлечь его к себе, но тот вместо этого припал к коже носом. Вдохнул глубоко, застонал, непроизвольно дернув бедрами. Начал жадно вылизывать ладонь, слизывая все следы пота и природной смазки Коннора. Чувствуя, как само это сводит его с ума, сворачивает в животе тугую огненную спираль, Коннор добавил третий палец, спеша растянуть и получше смазать себя, потому что дело определенно шло к тому, что он наконец-то получит то, чего так долго хотел и добивался. То, что тяжело висело между мощных бедер Рика, почти болезненно оттягивая своим весом его влажный от смазки член.

— Рик! — он всхлипнул, выдирая из себя пальцы, не в силах больше терпеть, и откинулся на спину, задирая колени к груди. Заскулил, призывно и жалобно, без слов прося и умоляя.

Просить дважды было не нужно. С низким рыком Рик навалился сверху, успешно обездвиживая своим весом, давая только беспомощно ухватиться за его шею. И с последним ненасытным поцелуем направил себя внутрь, прижал толстую головку к смазанному и мягкому анусу. Надавил, преодолевая инстинктивное напряжение, толкнулся, моментально наполняя, а затем толкнулся еще, выбивая из легких стон, и еще — пока не прижал узел самой коже. И остановился, внимательно заглядывая в глаза Коннора, без единого слова.

Вздохнув надрывно, хотя казалось что все свободное пространство внутри было до отказа заполнено Риком, Коннор сморгнул сладкую пелену с глаз. Выдохнул, приходя немного в себя, и серьезно кивнул, отвечая на немой вопрос. Теперь зажмурился уже Рик, дыша медленно и глубоко. Отвел бедра немного назад, толкнулся плавно вперед. Назад — вперед, с чуть большим нажимом, примериваясь. Назад — и резко вошел внутрь целиком, проталкивая уже порядочно увеличившийся узел внутрь.

И, о милостивая Селена, каким же он казался большим внутри. Сжав этот громадный чувствительный шар внутри, Коннор вскрикнул, перекрывая стон Рика, царапая его плечи заострившимися ногтями. Казалось, что это все, что он сейчас кончит и попросту отрубится, но Рик даже не дал ему привыкнуть, практически полностью выходя, и тут же втрахиваясь обратно, сразу вместе с узлом, падая в привычный жесткий гон. Только раньше в этом никогда не участвовал его узел, и теперь Коннору казалось, что сама его сущность плавится и крошится, оставляя место только стонам и всхлипам, бесполезному трепыханию под весом тяжелого самца, который осеменял его как сучку. Быстро, глубоко и грубо, Рик буквально втрахивал Коннора в постель, прикусывая между собственными всхлипами его лицо и шею — ощутимо, но не пробивая кожу, сдерживая себя до последнего момента.

Который неумолимо надвигался вместе с каждым миллиметром на который увеличивался узел Рика, распирая все сильнее, и все хуже выходя из Коннора, цепляя, грозя застрять внутри с каждым новым толчком. И каждое вот-вот возносило Коннора на новый виток блаженной спирали, превращая его тело в сгусток наслаждения. Еще, еще, еще выше, сильнее, ярче.

А затем это случилось. Дернув бедра назад, Рик вскрикнул, не в силах покинуть горячий узкий жар Коннора, и взамен сильнее толкнулся внутрь, почти болезненно давя узлом на простату. Всхлипнув, уже не в силах даже стонать, Коннор прижался лбом к Рику, жмуря глаза. Оргазм накатил на него белой волной, утянул в момент беспамятства, наполняя все тело невесомостью, кружа голову, кружа в наслаждении мысли. Так же быстро отступив, он оставил Коннора задыхаться под Риком, чувствуя зубы на своей шее, боль от уже настоящего укуса, жар выплескиваемой внутри спермы, который неведомым образом был сильнее жара от полностью раздувшегося внутри до невообразимых размеров узла.

Приоткрыв глаза, Коннор хныкнул мягко, и Рик отпустил его шею. Лизнул место укуса, а затем ласково облизал подбородок и губы. Потерпел немного, восстанавливая дыхание, и давая Коннору восстановить свое — и вытянул шею вперед, глухо ворча глубоко в груди. Не заставляя его долго ждать, Коннор укусил его в ответ, метя прямо под кадык, не щадя, чувствуя как дернулся член внутри, щедро добавляя спермы. Отпустил только тогда, когда был уверен, что останется четкий след, а затем вылизал небольшие ранки от зубов, и позволил Рику себя поцеловать. Медленно. Нежно. Как и следовало после парных меток.

После Коннор осторожно высвободил и вытянул ноги, которые уже практически не чувствовал, а Рик обнял его за талию и осторожно перекатился на бок. Укладывая их в позу для отдыха, стараясь не дергать засевший на добрый час узел, Рик еще несколько раз поцеловал Коннора, затем безвольно ткнулся носом в его плечо, засыпая в рекордные сроки. Неторопливо огладив широкие лопатки, Коннор только улыбнулся и по-хозяйски пристроил свою голову на его макушке, отмечая свое главенство в их семейной — теперь уже семейной паре.

Вскоре, сон забрал и его.


End file.
